Hawkgirl
Shayera Hol, known on Earth as Hawkgirl, was one of the founding members of the Justice League, and a member of the Thanagarian military. History Shayera Hol was a former major and later lieutenant colonel of the Thanagar Special Forces. She was engaged to her fiance General Hro Krenoth. She later planned to have a family with Krenoth after retiring from the military. Tragically, however, Shayera's dreams were dashed when Krenoth was killed during a border-dispute between Thanagar and the Gordanians. Krenoth's death had badly affected Shayera, who has since remained in the military for the next five years and becoming distant from socializing with other people. Coming to Earth The Thanagarian military discovered traces of a Kryptonian Trans-Warp signature tracking to the planet Earth and suspected a survivor from Krypton might be there. Shayera was then chosen for the mission to locate the Kryptonian and evacuate the individual to ensure their safety from either the Skrull or Kree Empires. Upon arriving to Earth, her spacecraft was attacked by jet-fighters belonging to the Friends of Humanity. She was saved by Superman and Krypto's intervention and helped in neutralizing the F.O.H. After properly introducing herself to Superman, the Kryptonian she had come after, Shayera offered him sanctuary. But Superman kindly refused the generous offer and considered Earth his new home. Shayera then later helped Superman in aiding the X-Men against the Brotherhood; in which she effectively fought the Scarlet Witch with her Nth metal mace against the Witch's magic. Thereafter, Shayera decided to stay on Earth to better understand the planet's culture for her people to learn and - at the suggestion from Shadowcat - adopted the name Hawkgirl. For the next several months, Hawkgirl had been traveling across Earth, stealthily helping its people. She would later discovered Superman and the X-Men's exposure to the public, and rush in time in fighting alongside the Flash, Green Lantern, and Aquaman against the F.O.H. when they attacked the Xavier Institute. She and many other heroes gathered at the Fortress of Solitude in laying an assault on the F.O.H.'s S.H.I.E.L.D. base in New Mexico. Hawkgirl was among the heroes that destroyed some of the Sentinels. She along with Superman and Green Lantern followed the remaining Sentinels from reaching Genosha, where they destroyed them. However, the battle worsen when the Brainiac Mark VI arrived and assimilated the fallen Sentinels into a larger composite monstrosity. They along with the help of Batman, Wonder Woman and the Martian Manhunter managed to destroy Mark VI. Soon after, Hawkgirl and the other seven heroes helped the X-Men in defeating Juggernaut. In the aftermath of that crisis, Hawkgirl readily agreed to Superman's suggestion that the eight heroes band together as the Justice League. The Justice League Hawkgirl would participate in the various missions with the Justice League. During her time with the League, Hawkgirl developed a deep relationship with fellow member Green Lantern John Stewart. However, her service with the League personally strained with a new mission from Thanagar: obtaining Krypton's knowledge from Superman. The Thanagarian government saw Hawkgirl's friendship with the League founder Superman beneficial in gaining his trust and assuring in sharing his information or his aid that would prove important in the war against the Gordanians. Powers and abilities Like all modern Thanagarians, Shayera Hol had a pair of wings growing from her back which allowed her to fly. As a Thanagarian, her physical strength, endurance and durability were also noticeably much greater than those of humans. As a member of the Thanagarian military, she had extensive training in tactics, military science, and personal combat skills. Hawkgirl carries a mace made of Nth metal, which was disruptive to magical energies. Footnotes In the DC Comics, Shayera Hol was the second Hawkgirl, who later went by "Hawkwoman". She was also the wife and partner of Katar Hol, the second Hawkman. However, they went through numerous retcons which undid their marriage among other things. Like in Justice League, Shayera was one of the founders of the League. Category:Characters Category:Justice League members Category:Thanagarians Category:Heroes Category:Women